Ruby Rose VS Spider-Man
Note: Ripped from my DeviantArt NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX ''Earth, Some Random Street, New York, 7:06 A young adult man was swinging on webs across the beautifully lit New York, his name was Peter Parker, he was dressed in his iconic, skin-tight Spider-Man suit, which is red and blue with a mask to cover his face. As you can tell, Peter was engaged as his superhero alter-ego, Spider-Man. The hero continued to swing across New York until a purple aura appears around him, suddenly in a big flash of Purple, Spider-Man was teleported out of New York. ''Remnant, Vale, Some Random Street, 6:35 '' A teenage girl walked down the pavement on the street, her name was '''Ruby Rose. '''She was dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak, with Team RWBY: Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and her half-sister Yang Xiao Long. "So, Sis, what are we doing now," Ruby quietly asked "I don't kn-" Before Yang could finish she was interrupted by bright, odd, purple light appearing in the sky. "W-what on earth is that?" Weiss nervously asked while pointing at the light. "How the hell are any of us meant to know!" Yang angrily replied. "Well, Ruby should do something. She is the leader after all," Weiss replied. "But what can she do?" Blake asked "Uh, She can... Uh... JUST DO SOMETHING YOU DUNCE!" Weiss shouted Suddenly the Purple light formed into the shape of a person, the purple light disappeared, and a young adult man in a skin-tight suit fell from where the light was, yep Spider-Man, and he fell with a big '''THUD! '"Ouch," Yang said in a mocking tone, "What are you wearing?" Yang taunted, "Who do you think you are? A superhero?" Spider-Man still confused weakly lifted up his arm off the ground and said, "I'm okay..." All of Team RWBY lifted up the hero before Yang grabbed him by the throat and pulled him off the ground "Who are you? Where did you come from? Why are you here?" Yang questioned. Spidey webbed Yang ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and jumped away. "Eww, what the hell is this?" Yang asked, disgusted. Ruby went in face-to-face with Spider-Man, "I'll handle this," she announced, "You three go back to Beacon I'll meet you there!" "Whatever," the red-clad spider hero began "It's not like I'm a different universe where they give kids weapons..." Ruby, smiling pulled out Cresent Rose and activated it's Scythe mode. "Well, shit..." Spidey commented. Ruby jumped back and Spidey got into a fighting stance. (Cue: 'Locked and Loaded') 'Here we go! ' Peter jumped, attempting a strike with his shin, Ruby ducked, sending Spidey flying. Spider-Man quickly grappled onto a building with his web and climbed up. "Whoa, where is she?" He muttered to himself. His Spider-sense sensed three bullets being shot at him, he swiftly dodged. The red-clad hero jumped down from the building, "So it's a Scythe and a gun? This place is awesome!" he started "Not sure about the kids with weapons, though." Ruby ignored him and shot three more rounds, he simply twisted around them. "Huh," Ruby muttered, "How can he do that?" Peter ran at Ruby, dodging more bullets, and punching her in the stomach. "Time to run," Ruby said to herself, using her speed she darted off, but it was too late, the web-slinging hero had already attached webbing to her back, and pulled her back, "Get off my back!" Ruby shouted, cutting the web with Cresent Rose, and followed up by crouching down and spinning around using Cresent Rose to sweep Spidey off his feet. And making him fly into the air, where Ruby slashed him several times. Spider-Man fell on his neck and attempted to get up but was shot by Ruby several times. The young huntress put the Scythe's blade at Spider-Man's throat. But Spider-Man didn't feel threatened, he simply responded with "Nope," pushed the blade away and kicked the teen's face before following up with a forearm to the nose and a kick to the stomach, he then jumped and hit Ruby in the nose with a punch and hit her with uppercut in the stomach. Ruby was on the cold ground on her hands and knees looking at the ground it had a puddle of blood, a puddle of HER ''blood. Blood was flowing out of her nose and mouth, even if her aura was helping. Ruby got to her feet, brushed herself off and said "Alright then. It's on!" (Cue: 'Die') The huntress ran at Spider-Man and slashed him with Cresent Rose, Pete tried to block with his forearm, but that didn't work. Spider-Man jumped up and webbed the Cresent Rose attaching it to the ground, "Ha! Now you can't use your weapon. Outsmarted!" Spidey said in a very mocking tone. And dived kicked Ruby in the chest, (Wait isn't that Batman's thing) "You are finished," Spidey taunted, "Not... yet," Ruby weakly replied, she charged off, taking Peter by surprise and taking Cresent Rose, as the force was enough to break the webs. Ruby knew she should finish the fight there, run back to Beacon, fight another day, but she didn't allow herself to do so. She turned around slashing Spider-Man several times, she went for an upward slash, she hit, she then hit with a downward slash, she shot him in the chest and kicked him in the gut, sending him down to his knees. She pointed the Scythe at him, "Give up!" She demanded, "Nah," he insultingly responded, grappling onto a building, and climbed on to it. He shot webs at the huntress from the building, although she shot bullets at his webs, destroying them. Spider-Man eventually realized his plan was a good one, "This isn't working is it!" He shouted, "Nope!" Ruby shouted back, Spider-Man jumped off the roof, Ruby ran over to him while he was in mid-air and he punched Ruby across the face while Ruby hit him across the face with Cresent Rose, they both get knocked out, there broken, body laying on the pavement. '''2 hours later ' Ruby sat up and looked around, "That guy is gone, but where?" She muttered. Ruby looked at her Scroll, "Oh, I've been knocked out for 2 hours, better get back." With that Ruby rushed back to Beacon. '''KO! '''This fight is a draw. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Comic Books vs Web Shows themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:MickySR2112 Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'RWBY VS Marvel' Themed DBXs Category:Season Premiere Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:Was a One Minute Melee